


Happy Birthday

by wallywestie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Matt Holt/Shiro, but like idk what kind, but like not really?, neko Keith, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Before, Shiro would wake up with one side of the bed empty, or beside someone he would most likely never see or talk to again. That was his life before. Finding someone new every week, having a few drinks and then stumbling to his or their apartment only to wake up the next morning rushing out of their apartment or them doing the same in his own. They never stayed for breakfast, they never asked if they could do it again or called him again.Now he woke up with a pair of black ears peeking up from the blankets, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and his legs entangled with another’s.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this for the Shiro birthday exchange and is for Jacq. They wanted sheith and neko!Keith and I hope they and all you enjoy this as I've never written sheith or neko anything so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)

Shiro woke up to an empty bed, something that hasn’t happened in a while, at least not since him and Keith finally got together. Before, Shiro would wake up with one side of the bed empty, or beside someone he would most likely never see or talk to again. That was his life before. Finding someone new every week, having a few drinks and then stumbling to his or their apartment only to wake up the next morning rushing out of their apartment or them doing the same in his own. They never stayed for breakfast, they never asked if they could do it again or called him again, but that was what Shiro wanted. He wanted one-night stands and lustful nights. He didn’t want a relationship, didn’t need one. He had good friends, a great job and wasn’t interested in a relationship, that was until he realized what he truly felt for Keith.

Now he woke up with a pair of black ears peeking up from the blankets, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and his legs entangled with another’s. It was something he didn’t know he wanted, something he didn’t know he needed. Shiro thought he was happy with his life before, but now, he knows that he was wrong. The only reason he believed he was happy before was because he couldn’t bring himself to accept the feelings he had for Keith, at least not back then. He still remembers when him and Keith finally took the advice their friends had given them multiple times and did something about their feelings. Well, if he was honest, Keith did something about it.

~

Shiro looked himself over in the mirror, making sure his buttons were all done up properly and his hair wasn’t too messy. This was a birthday party for him. It was his 25th and Lance, Allura and Pidge insisted that he have a party, at least with them and their little friend group, and some of his co-workers. If Shiro had a say, he would prefer a dinner with them all, but he agreed nonetheless, figuring the last time he had a party was his 20th birthday, of course then he was still in college, and it was a lot bigger than the one he was expecting tonight. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door and then he could see Keith’s reflection in the mirror. The other had his hair tied back in a low ponytail, a white button up and black jeans. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sight. He had had these feelings for Keith for a while now, but he never wanted to admit it to himself. He’s known Keith since high school and up until about a year ago, he always saw Keith as a brother, at least he thought he did. But the more he thought about it, he realized that maybe there was always a part of him that had a deeper affection for the other boy, but he never wanted to admit it to himself. But now, he considered maybe telling him. He had talked about it with Hunk and Pidge and they both had told him he should do it, that it had been long enough and though he appreciated their support and confirmation of Keith’s feelings, he was still hesitant. 

So, for now, until he was sure himself that Keith felt the same, he would keep his feelings to himself.

“Ready?” Keith asked, once Shiro turned around to face him. 

“Yeah.” He replied, taking a step closer to the younger man, “but I don’t think you are.” He chuckled as he fixed the unbuttoned sleeve of Keith’s shirt. “You missed a button.” Shiro noticed the small twitch Keith’s ear did, something he did when he was embarrassed, and he wondered why the other was embarrassed around him. 

“I’m old enough to do that myself you know.” Keith muttered, before turning and heading towards the front door, “come on, everyone is waiting for you.” Shiro grabbed his keys from his dresser before following him out of his apartment. 

The party was being held at Lance, Hunk and Pidge’s place, as it was larger than his and Keith’s. The walk to the party wasn’t very long and the two men talked about each other’s day, something they often did when they were able to share dinner together. 

“Are you excited?” Keith asked as they approached the building and heading to the elevators. 

“Yeah, I just hope they didn’t go overboard.” Shiro chuckled nervously. Keith just elbowed him lightly before stepping into the elevator, Shiro quick to follow. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. I made sure they didn’t.” Keith replied. 

Soon they had reached their friend’s apartment and as soon as Shiro stepped inside, he was greeted with a chorus of “happy birthdays” and hugs. He smiled at the group in front of him, it was his closes friends, and some of his co-workers. It was exactly what he wanted, and he was grateful for that. When everyone had dispersed among themselves, mingling and grabbing a snack from the small food table, Shiro went over to the party planners.

“Hey guys, thanks for doing this.” The three of them smiled, Lance going over and swinging his arm around the taller man’s shoulders, 

“Of course, Shiro. It’s your 25th birthday, we couldn’t not do something for it.” He said in response. Shiro chuckled at the other man, accepting the drink Allura offered him. 

“Now, go talk to your guests. You see us almost every day.” Allura shooed him away from their little group and Shiro made his way towards some of his co-workers, being immediately included into their conversation.

When she was sure Shiro was out of ear shot, Pidge turned to Keith, “so, are you going tell him?” She noticed the way his tail flicked slightly, before he turned towards her. 

“Who?” she rolled her eyes, 

“Shiro, who else?” Keith’s eyes fell to the floor, taking a sip of his drink.

“I don’t think so.” Pidge just sighed, clapping his shoulder lightly. 

“You should tell him soon, you never know, maybe one of his one-night stands may just work out.” Keith shrugged her hand off, going to the kitchen to make himself another drink as somehow, he had finished this one quicker than he expected.

~

Shiro leaned against the kitchen island, a drink in hand, and a slightly tipsy Matt beside him, the other man’s arm loosely wrapped around his waist. Him and Matt had a small history, hooked up a few times, but nothing more. Matt was one of his close’s friends, being Pidge’s older brother and all. He knew Matt tended to get a bit touchy when he was intoxicated (it was one of the reasons they hooked up one time) but he knew the other man wouldn’t do anything, especially not with his younger sister around.

Currently, they were discussing the newest episode of a show with some of their co-workers, but Shiro wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation if he was honest, he was too busy looking for Keith. The man had disappeared a few minutes before, when Matt had gotten a bit too affectionate and had meant to kiss Shiro on the cheek in a greeting but stumbled and ended up kissing him square on the mouth. Shiro had quickly pulled away, steadying him and taking the drink from Matt’s hand. And when he went to turn back to his conversation with Keith, he was gone. 

Since then he had been searching the living area for the other man but had no luck. When he saw Hunk coming from the hallway, he called him over, 

“Hey Shiro, enjoying the party?”

“It’s good, thanks for helping plan it. Have you seen Keith?” Hunk smiled knowingly, Shiro just rolled his eyes at him, 

“I saw him go out onto the balcony. Said he needed some air.” 

“Thanks.” He replied, slipping out of Matt’s grasp, the other man not even noticing and heading towards the balcony. 

“Keith?” He said when he stepped outside, seeing the other leaning against the railing. He didn’t respond, only continued looking out into the night sky. Shiro went over and stood beside him, “Why did you leave so suddenly?” He didn’t say anything again, but Shiro caught the twitch in his ears at his question. “Are you not enjoying the party?” Keith sighed, turning towards the older man. 

“It’s not that.” He answered. 

“Then what is it?”

“I didn’t want to see Matt.” Shiro was confused. Why would Keith be upset that Matt showed up? He’s never seen any tension between them or anything, he didn’t understand why Keith would be so upset that he would leave.

“Why?” Keith didn’t say anything for a while, but Shiro waited for when he was ready. He knew Keith was trying to gather his words and figure out what he wanted to say. After years of knowing the other man, he learned to pick up his tells. Like him flicking his tail back a forth, or the way he looked down and mumbled silent words to himself, as if to practice what he wanted to say. Shiro learned to be patient with the other man. 

“Okay,” He watched the younger man take a deep breath before he looked up at him, grabbing one of his hands. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but I’ve never found the right time or the right words and Pidge and everyone kept getting on me about it but I love you Shiro. And not in the brotherly way, I’m in love with you and have been for quite some time. And you probably don’t feel the same, so you don’t-“But he was cut off when Shiro lifted his other hand, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb across it lightly, 

“I feel the same Keith.”

“Wait, you do?” Shiro nodded. 

“For a while now.”

“But all those dates?” Shiro laughed lightly, 

“Who do you think I was trying to get over?” Shiro stepped closer, leaning down slightly, “Keith, do you know what I want for my birthday?” Keith stepped closer, bringing them even closer, 

“What?” Shiro didn’t answer, simply pressed their lips together kissing him softly and briefly. Nothing more than a quick kiss, but enough to show his feelings towards the other. “Happy birthday.” Keith said when they pulled away. Shiro laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

~

Shiro sat up, stretching before standing and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading to the kitchen where he smelt the all too familiar scent of pancakes. 

“Morning.” He mumbled against his boyfriend’s shoulder, kissing it briefly. Said boyfriend turned around, holding out a plate of pancakes. 

“Happy birthday.” He smiled up at him. Shiro smiled back, placing the plate on the counter before pulling the other man closer and mumbling, 

“I love you.” Before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Shiro was truly happy now, waking up with legs entangled with his own and arms wrapped around his torso, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
